Yogi's Magical Flight Of The Spruce Goose part 11
by strong man
Summary: I got this idea from Hucklebarry hound in Behind the Laughter from the Shimpson's show and Yogi and the Magical Flight Of The Spruce Goose.
1. Sleepless Love

**_Characters: _**Huckleberry hound, Quickdraw, Yogi and Bobo, Snagglepuss, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy

_**Rating: **_K+

**_Disclaimer: _**I just wanted to do this because we feel like there a strong relationship between Huckleberry hound and Snagglepuss and the fans thought that they were make a very sexy couple

**_Genes:_ **Romance/Western/Drama/Tragedy/Humor

**_Pairings: _**Huckleberry/Snagglepuss/Hokey Wolf, Augie/Bobo/Scrabby Doo, Yogi/Magilla Gorilla, Quickdraw/Yippie Coyote

**_There's a lot of sex in this, __n_****_ow on with the story_**

While Yogi was driving, the others were sound asleep, Quickdraw was seeping with his hat tilted in front of his face, Angie and Doggie were sleeping like two dogs should sleep, Bobo was sleeping on his side

"When do we get home Yogi" Huck said sounding a bit sleepy

"In a few hours Huck" He said

" Well until then, I think I'm going to take a snooze" He said yawning a going to sleep

"A nap, sounds relaxing, swell, calming even" Snagglepuss said

He was so tired he went to sleep on Huckleberry's stomach and neither of them knew it, they were deep in their sleep

Snagglepuss then moved up so that he can be face to face with Huck

Huckleberry hound thought that Snagglepuss was his mom so he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Yogi stopped at a stop light and turned around to look at all of the sleeping animals but something shocked him, he looked at Snagglepuss on top of Huckleberry

"Awwww, that's so cute" He said sweetly

While Yogi was talking, Quickdraw was dreaming of the last time Yippie Coyote kissed him, he puts on a smile as if he was saying" that felt really nice.

Meanwhile Huckleberry decided to turn around and so did he, now Snagglepuss was on the bottom and Huckleberry was on the top

The mountain lion could feel the warm and soft touch of huckleberry's fur and just wrapped his arms around and he lets out a purr

Huck finally had one eye open only to see that Snagglepuss was cuddling with him

Snagglepuss noticed and apologized to him

" You don't have to apologize to me, I'm glad that you are keeping me warm, your a good friend...Snag

"Yeah uh you too" He said with a sigh of disappointment

He wanted him to be his boyfriend more then a friend

"Thank you...now go back to sleep Huck" He said smiling

Huckleberry did as he was told

Snagglepuss just sat up and looked out the window, he could see it was night time and saw a shooting star so he made a wish upon it

He wished for something that he had wanted for a long time

Right after, clouds started to appear and thunder and the lightning created a storm then it made a BOOM sound and had woke everyone in the car up

"What is that dear old dad? Augie said

"A storm, Augie my son" Doggie said

"Oh my, Yogi we had better stop" He said quickly

"Yeah, we'll never make is in this weather" He said agreeing with Augie

"Right you are Quickdraw, we'll have to camp out here until the storm passed over" He said

"Luckly I packed tents and cotton balls" said Yogi

"Uh, don't ya mean marshmallows" He said correcting him

"That's what I said" He said back

Yogi stopped at the nearest INN (A hotel)

**_Hope you like this_**

**_Don't forget you review this_**

**_More chapters coming up_**


	2. Snagglepus's Feelings

**_This is my second chapter of Yogi's Magical Flight Of The Spruce Goose part 11_**

**_Rating:_** M

**_Genes: _**Romance/Western/Drama/Tragedy/Humor

**_Pairings: _**Huckleberry/Snagglepuss/Hokey Wolf, Augie/Bobo/Scrabby Doo, Yogi/Magilla Gorilla, Quickdraw/Yippie Coyote

Once They were all in the hotel, Yogi gave the command

"Okay, everyone will sleep with another person" He said

"Yes...sir" everyone said in union

"Augie you sleep with Bobo" He ordered

Bobo and Augie was shocked to hear that

"But Yogi, I'll never survive without my dear old dad" Augie said

"It's okay son of mine" His dad said

"But Yogi we are friends and we always stick together" Bobo said

"Awww come on Bobo, you can do without your old-man can ya" He said putting his paw on his shoulder.

"I guess" He said in a disappointed tone

"Now then, as I was saying ,Augie you sleep with Bobo, Quickdraw you can sleep with me and last Huck you sleep with Snagglepuss" Yogi continued

"You crazy love-birds" He thought

Yogi then walked outside to get the tents

Snagglepuss came out to help

"Snagglepuss, what are you doing out here?" Yogi said turning to the mountain lion.

Snagglepuss: "I came to help you" He said while grabbing a sleeping bag.

"Uh, okay" He said knowing that he can out to say something.

After a hour of un-packing, Yogi asked a question.

"Hey Snagglepuss" Yogi said as he was getting the food

"Yes" He said turned to the bear

"I was wondering, Why are you really out here" The leader of the group asked

Snagglepuss then froze up then took a deep breath

"I guess I should explain myself" He said looking down

About what" He said pretending to he dumb

"It's Huckleberry hound...I love him" He said

"I know" Yogi said think that he meant as a friend

"No...I mean I love him as a boyfriend" He finally said admitting his sexuality

"I knew it" He said knowing that he was gay

"How did you know? He said getting the last sleeping bag

"I saw you cuddling up to him" He said admitting what he saw

"Okay...but just promise me that you won't tell him, I have to tell him" He said

"Okay, I promise" Yogi said keeping his lips sealed

"Thanks" He said smiling at him

Once they got all the stuff out the tour bus, the other guys just talked inside

"Okay guys, me and Snag got the camping stuff" He said entering the door and with Snagglepuss behind him

"Yes we do, now everyone lets go camping" He said excited

"Yaaaaa" They said in union

* * *

><p>Yogi and the others were setting up their tents and while there were setting up, Augie asked a question for his dad<p>

"Hey dear old dad, do you think we will see any stars tonight?

"I hope so, son of mine" He said as he was putting the tarp up

Snagglepuss heard them and always found nature very beatiful

"Stars, my Favorite time of night, Huck...do you like stars_?_

"There mighty nice" He said setting up his sleeping bag

A couple hours passed and they were all done


	3. Peace and Love

**_This is my third chapter of Yogi's Magical Flight Of The Spruce Goose part 11_**

_**Rating:** _M

**_Pairings: _**Huckleberry/Snagglepuss/Hokey Wolf, Augie/Bobo/Scrabby Doo, Yogi/Magilla Gorilla, Quickdraw/Yippie Coyote

Once they were all done, they were dead tired

Yogi yawned

"Well guys we got a long way ahead of us, we better get some sleep" He said

Soon after they all fell asleep, all but Snagglepuss, he was laying down looking at the stars on top of his sleeping bag with his arms above his head

"Nothing is more excite then looking at the stars, he heard Huck came out of the tent

"Shagglepuss, what are you doing?" He wondered

"Oh, hi Huck, you want to look at the stars with me?" He quickly offered

"Sure" He said cause this could be the only chance that he can tell him his sexuality and just layed down next to Shagglepuss was and looking at the stars

Huck then scooted close to Shagglepuss.

Snagglepuss noticed and then Huck kissed him on the cheek.

"Why did you do that? He said looking over assuming that he was straight.

"It's alright, I find it mighty nice that you find me attractive" He said before holding his hand.

"How did you know?" He said sitting up on his knees.

"Well, I just thought that you were cute" He said sitting up with him and rubbed his cheek in slow motion.

"Wait, don't you have a mate" He said talking about the past but didn't know that Huck had amnesia.

"Yes, but I found out that I had amnesia so I didn't really feel the same about Dessert Flower.

"I sorry" He said putting a paw on his back and forced him closer to his body.

"Don't be, I forgot all about her when I met you" He confirmed and smiled.

Snagglepuss blushed

Huckleberry hound leaned in for another kiss along with a rub on the cheek and this time he laid on top of Snag.

"Wait, so how did you find attractive" He said breaking the kiss.

"Well, your pink, that's one of the reason why I love you plus your so warm, soft, your voice and your soft lips" He said running a hand down his chest heading for his crouch.

Huckleberry hound and his new mate, were continued kissing, toungs wrapped around and as soon as they were about to wrap their arms around each other.

Yogi peeked out of his tent and saw that they were kissing then just smiled.

In the night sky, fireworks went off one by one as the two had their make-out session.

"Now, what you say we go back inside" He said while picking up Huck.

"Sure" He said while putting his arms around his new mate and his legs wrapped around his waist like a diva.

They made their way to the tent and once they were inside the tent, Snagglepuss let Huckleberry hound down from his body

"Your bow-tie" said Snag" He said looking at his lover like he was a stripper

"What about it" Huck said looking at it

"It's all wet, you better take it off" He lied but the dog did not care

"Okay" He said smiling and stood up then took off his bow-tie

Snagglepuss saw how sexy Huck looked without it

"Well, how do I look?" He said putting his hand behind his head

"You look wonderful, Huck" He said licking his lips

Huck just giggled and had a very naughty idea

"Now yours" He said smile again and smirked a little

Snagglepuss nodded and took it off

Huckleberry hound and Snagglepuss then looked at each other with their eyes full of love, they went in slow-motion on the kiss

They kept kissing when Snagglepuss pushed Huckleberry hound to the bed, they layed the collars down beside them and continued to make love

After 1 hour it was Huck's turn, they rolled and now Huck was on top, they slid their toungs into each others mouth feeling their saliva

They pulled away for some air then Huck stood up

"Hey Snagglepuss, I got something for you" said the dog

"What is-" He said but was cut off by his mates finger "Shh", just be quiet" He said in a sweet loving way ,he had put on some romantic music on

Huck continued what he was doing, he did some sexy poses for his mate while he sat up

Snagglepuss just watched him with his toung hanging out

Huckleberry hound then gave the commaned"Come here" without using words to him

Snagglepuss got up and went to his true love, once there Huck was using some sexy poses around him

After 10 seconds Huck grabbed Snagglepuss's stomach and started to press it against his

Snagglepuss let out a moan then slowly wrapped his arms around his lovers waist

Huck then rubbed Snagglepuss's back as he was feeling on Huck's chest then he grabbed the mountain lion's head, tillted back and kissed him on the mouth making it in heart to heart contact then after a while, Huck had turned around and jumped into Snagglepuss's arms, he then made his way to the bed

Once Snagglepuss had put his love down he started licking his chest all the way to his neck along with a kiss afterwards, making both of them moan, their love was undying

"I love ya Snagglepuss" The dog said

"I love you too" The mountain lion replied back

The two of them had a make-out stage, they closed their eyes and just feeling the love between one another as well as their heartbeats

Throughout the night the two lovers has sex and kissed all over each other and they started humping each other

Snagglepuss began going up and down on his boyfriend, Huck moaned loud and then they fell asleep on top of each other

_**I really enjoyed making this chapter, I tried not to go too far with the sex and for all you haters out there, I don't give a damn.****Snagglepuss had finally released his feelings towards huck, huck accepted it, and now their mates plus I now officially announce that they are a couple**_


	4. On the Road Again

**_This is my forth chapter of Yogi's Magical Flight Of The Spruce Goose part 11_**

_**Rating:** _M

**_Pairings: _**Huckleberry/Snagglepuss/Hokey Wolf, Augie/Bobo/Scrabby Doo, Yogi/Magilla Gorilla, Quickdraw/Yippie Coyote

It was morning and the others were already up but Huck and Snagglepuss were sleeping on each other

Yogi was the first one out of the tent

"Everybody up, it's time to go go go" He said making his way out of the tent

The others came out of their tents as well

"What's all the ruckus about" He said with his eyes half-opened

"It's time to go, Quickdraw" said Aguie

"That's my boy who said that" He said after laughing

"Quickdraw, see if Huck and Snagglepuss are up" Yogi said giving him a order

"Okay" He accepted

Quickdraw went to Huck and Snagglepuss's tent, he looked inside and he saw them sleeping on each other naked and screamed so loud that it woke them up in fright

Snagglepuss and Huck looked at the horse

"Qucikdraw, what is it" He said with his eyes half-open

"Uh, we have ta go" He said

"WHAT" Snag said shocked

Huck was shocked as

"Yeah, we're about ta get on the road" He said before exiting the tent

"Gosh, we slept in" Snag said to his lover

"Don't you worry, we have to get dressed" He responded back

Snagglepuss nodded, grabbed his collar and began to put it on

Huck grabbed his bow-tie and did the same thing, once they were dressed, they went out the tent and met up with Yogi and the gang

"Huck, Snagglepuss, ready to go?" He said

"Yes" Huck said first but his boyfriend whispered something in Huck's ear, his eyes went wide once he heard it making him blush

"I don't see why not" He whispered back

"Okay, let's go,go,go" Yogi said before getting on the tour bus

"Uh, Yogi" Huck said in the nick of time

Yogi turned to Huck

"What is it Huck?" He said

"Do ya'll mind if Snagglepuss and I hitch in the back to-

Huck then whispered the rest in his ear

Yogi smiled thinking that Snagglepuss must've told him

"Sure, Huck just don't make any noise, understand" He gave a warning before getting in the drivers seat.

"Yes" He said excitingly

Everyone then got in the tour bus, Huck and Snagglepuss sat in the back

Yogi got in the driving seat

"I'll do roll-call...Doggie Daddy

"Here" He said

Quickdraw" Yogi said

"Here" Quickdraw said

"Huck" said Yogi

"Here" Huckleberry said

Snagglepuss" Yogi said

"I'm here, why wouldn't I be" said Snagglepuss

"Bobo" He said

No answer Everyone looked around

"I think he's still sleeping" Augie said

Yogi turned to Augie

"Augie...can you get Bobo please" The bear said

"Sure thing, Yogi" He said before getting off of the tour bus and walked to their tent

Bobo was dreaming of him and Augie running though flowers to each other, saying each other's name as they ran but as soon as they were about to kiss, Augie woke him up

Bobo had his eyes half-open, he was Augie

"What is it...Augie" He said sleepily

"It's time to go, you got to hurry...everybody is waiting on you" Augie alerted

Bobo's eyes then got wide, he quickly got up and got dressed

"Are you ready, Bobo" He said waiting for his buddy

"Yes" He said straitening his tie and they went outside then to the group

"Bobo...glad to see you awake" He said greeting him

"Hey Yogi" He said happily suddenly not tired at all

Bobo walked over to the middle of the group and they all waited for Yogi to give the rules out

"Come on everyone, in the tour bus, we got a long road ahead of us" He said

Everyone nodded then they went into the bus

Quickdraw, Doggie Daddy ,Augie, Yogi and Bobo sat in the front and the middle of the bus

Huckleberry hound and Snagglepuss went in the back, when Snagglepuss was about to open the door but Huck decided to do it for him

"Here you go ma'dm" He joked thinking that Snagglepuss was a female

"What a gentleman, a gentleman indeed" He said before going in

"Why..thank ya" He said before kissing his cheek and going in beside his boyfriend

"You guys ready to go go go" He said looking in the mirror

"Yay" They said in union

Yogi started the tour bus and began driving along the road

In the back of the bus, Snagglepuss was put his hand on the window and looked at the sky, he sighed then put his hand on the seat

"I miss my homeland" He said sadly

Huckleberry hound felt sorry for his love so he pus his hand on the other male's making him notice

Snagglepuss then looked at his lover who was stroking his chin and smiled

"Hey Snagglepuss, why don't ya'll stay at my house" He said giving an offer to him

Snagglepuss blushed and smiled at his boyfriend

"I'm always going to be with you Snagglepuss" He explained before going into passionate kiss

Snagglepuss took his hand and wrapped it around his boyfriend

"I love ya'll so much" He said cuddling up to him

"I love you too, your so much more caring then my ex girlfriend" He said thinking about how sad Liela must be but what dose he care

Huckleberry hound pulled Snagglepuss into a kiss, their toungs battled inside each other's mouth

"I can't wait to get home and see my folks" Quickdraw said

"Me neither when I get home, I'm playing fetch with my son" Doggie said in response to his son

"You read my mind dear old dad" Augie said

Suddenly all of their tummies glowed, their were hungry

"Yogi, Can we get something to eat first before we go home" Bobo said

"Sure thing Bobo, I'm hungry myself, once we get into town then we'll stop at that milkshake bar" He said while keeping his eyes on the road

"Yay" They said in union

_**Please tell me what you guys think of this**_


	5. Everything Is New

**_This is my fifth chapter of Yogi's Magical Flight Of The Spruce Goose part 11_**

**_Pairings: _**Huckleberry/Snagglepuss/Hokey Wolf, Augie/Bobo/Scrabby Doo, Yogi/Magilla Gorilla, Quickdraw/Yippie Coyote

**_Rated: _**K

_**After 42 minutes of driving, Yogi and the others finally got into town**_

In the back seat, Hunk and Snag were making-out touching and feeling on each otherOn the other side of the same seat

Augie was just sitting not paying attention to the noises that the dog and mountain lion were making

Bobo had his hands placed in the middle of his lips,looking depressed until he felt a soft hand on his shoulder

He turned his head and saw Augie

"Bobo..are you alright? He said

"What...I'm fine...why wouldn't I be" He said nervously while crossing his arms followed by a serious face

Bobo knew that he will find out so he told him

"Actually...I do have something to tell you" He said about to confess

"What"He said fully turning his body fully around

Bobo took his hand in his and the little dog noticed, he wondered what was going on

"I think I've fallen in love with you" He said revealing his sexuality

Augie couldn't believe what he was hearing from the cub's mouth but he felt very warm inside, he didn't know why but somehow his heart felt whole

Bobo noticed that Augie didn't answer his statement, he sighed in disappointment

"I understand" He said in his condition

Augie put his hand on the bears cheeks and made him faced him

"What are yo-" He said but Augie placed a single finger on his mouth and replied"Something I should have done when we went on this trip.

Within that he kissed him on the lips then it slowly turned into a passionate one.

Bobo felt relaxed and wrapped his arms around the small dog making the kiss even more powerful

Soon Augie pushed into the small bear making him fall backwards

The two resumed kissing and Bobo felt like he was in heaven as Augie licked his neck

Hunk and Snagg parted then looked deeply into one another's eyes

"I love you my dove" He said in refinance to he said to his not-girlfriend

"As do I" He said

Note that They wasn't really looking for love until they found each other...I mean the girls were just pop-ups which meant they just popped up out of the blue like Lila who made Snagglepuss gay with all her nagging, as for Hunkleberry hound when he was at the pharch at the Simpson's house he said that he was so gay but he couldn't tell anyone

Hunk yawned because all that dancing he did really did a number in him so he decided take a little nap

"You mind Snag? He said about to sleep on his lap

Not at all my sweet" He said proudly

Hunk smiled then laid his head on his boyfriend's lap and closed his eyes, Snagg rubbed his head all the way down to his bottom

Doggie daddy who was in the front with Yogi but was feeling rather disappointed

"Is something wrong there Doggie daddy?" He said while keeping his eyes on the road

Doggie just put his elbow on the edge of the window and sighed

"Is that a no? He guessed

Doggie daddy nodded without looking at him

"Okey then" He said again looking at the road

They were now in town,now all they needed to do now is to find that milkshake bar

Yogi came to a stop sign and stopped then a car pulled up and rolled down their window then Yogi did also to see who it was

Bernice waved at Yogi, he waved back

"Mommy...it's Yogi" Bernice said tapping her shoulder

Her mom looked at the bear

"I got a question to ask ya...you know where that milkshake bar is at?

"Yes..it's just around the corner" said her mom

"Thanks m'am" He said thanking the lady

"You can call me Linda" She said after giggling

Okey...well...thanks...Linda" He said

The light turned green

Drive safe now...you hear" She said before waving good-bye

Yogi:"Will do

Linda and Bernice then drove off to the right

Yogi and the gang were heading straight then turned the corner and saw the sign

He went into the parking lot and parted in one of the spots

Snagglepuss heard the sound of stopping and rubbed Huncks shoulder in order to wake him

"What is it? He said looking at his lover

"Where're here" Snag responded

Huck started to wake up, he looked at his lover who took out a hand and took it then looked at Quickdraw and woke him up by calling his name

He woke up then looked at Huck

"It's time to get out" He alerted to the horse

Quickdraw nodded and unbuckled his seat-belt

He opened the bus door and got out

Augie, his dad and Bobo got out too

Snagglepuss helped his lover out of the car and kissed his cheek

The gang gathered around the tall bear

"Everyone decided on what to get?" He said giving his final order

"Yes" everyone said in union

Okey let's go go go" Yogi said giving a command

"Exit stage left" He said as one of his catchphrases

The sevan went in the door and everyone was eating at 6 or 7 tables

Yogi walked to the man behind the counter while the others went and sat down, luckily 3 tables justed opened up

Snagglepuss and his lover got a separate one and so did Augie and Bobo

The rest of them sat together and they all talked what they were going to go once they got home until Yogi got here

Huck thought that there was one thing missing to make this date perfect

He then saw a waiting with a french accent and asked him to come over then he did

"We have a special occasion" He said taking his boyfriends hands in his

"What's the occasion?" The waiter said

"We're on a date" Snagglepuss said

The waiter heard that and smiled

"Fantastique" He said

He then snapped his fingers in the air and the others came with a table cloth putting it over the wood, put a candle in the middle and lit the point all at a fast paste then they went away

The two lovers said nothing just looked deep into each others loving eyes

"This is going great even better then Lila or any girl even" The mountain lion said having no dounts about his current lover

"You said it I mean Desert flower is a great girl but something told that I wasn't all that interested in females

"I know what you mean" He said putting his elbow on the table

"Huh?" He said looking at him

"All Lila ever did was nag nag nag and do this and do that" He said acting like Lila with his hand gisters

Pretty soon Yogi arrived and the four made some room for him to sit then he sat down

"Quickdraw...you haven't even said anything since we got to this place...is something wrong?" He said looking at him

He just broke down in tears then laid his head down and wrapped his arms around his forehead

"Quickdraw...why are you crying? He said patting his back

Quickdraw didn't say anything

"I think he wants to get out" Yogi said trying to get into his ear

"We haven't even ate yet" He said think that they'll had to leave

Yogi ignored his comment and looked at Quickdraw who was looking at him

His eyes said yes then Yogi nodded in understanding and scooted out to let him out

Quickdraw got out but still said nothing or at least putting a hold on his emotions until he got to the bus

He walked out of the restaurant, he went to the bus and opened the door then got in and closed it then took out a piece of rope but not just any rope, it belonged to Yappie coyote

He gave it to him when they were saying goodbye to each other, he then had a vision of the coyote and him having dinner together

He smiled at that memories then it went away

He held the rope close to his heart and laid down on the seat crying

"I miss you...I wish you here with me" He said though his tears

Soon after 3 hour had passed Yogi and the gang had came out along with three homeless guys and they all were laughing

Magilla opened the door of the back seat were Quickdraw sat and got in then sat beside him

Snagglepuss and his love open the door of the middle seat and got in then sat very close together, Hokey Wolf scooted in beside them

Augie and his lover opened the door of the back seat and got in then sat very close together, Scrappy Doo scooted in beside them

"Alright...all set...let's go go go" He said

There all were finally heading home

Yogi backed up the bus and drove out of the parking lot and onto the road

_**Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did**_

_**Last Chapter coming up then a Sequel is on the horizon or so you may think**_

_**Remember To Review this**_


	6. New Beginnings, Home Sweet Home

_**This is my sixth chapter of Yogi's Magical** **Flight Of The Spruce Goose part 11**_

_**Pairings**:_ Huckleberry/Snagglepuss/Hokey Wolf, Augie/Bobo/Scrabby Doo, Yogi/Magilla Gorilla, Quickdraw/Yippie Coyote

_**Rated**:_ M

Yogi was driving along the road and in the back Huck & Snagglepuss minded their own business until Snagglepuss broke the silence

"So you guys know each other?"He relied to Huck and Hokey

"Yes...we been friends ever since Yogi took us on a field trip" The wolf said

"who's we I wonder? Snagglepuss said

"Me, Magilla and Scrappy Doo..who else" Hokey said

Yogi stopped a stop light and turned around

"Listen...we're just about to get home" He said to everyone

Yogi looked at Quickdraw who laid on his side facing the seat

"Would you like to go home...Quickdraw?" He said babying him

Quickdraw didn't move an inch and that when Yogi thought of something that might turn him on

"I bet Yappie Coyote misses you a lot" He replied

Quickdraw sat straight up once he heard those words

"I take that is a yes" He said before turning back to the road

The light turned green and he started the bus up again then they drove on

In the Old West Yappie coyote was at a bar drinking and when he finished, he sighed in saddnes for his beloved El Kabong/Quickdraw to return from his trip with Yogi and some friends

Note that a couple days ago Quickdraw told him his secret, he didn't believe him at first but when he put on his stuff including his guitar he believed him and quickly accepted it saying that he will love him no matter what he is the Yappie Coyote let out his secret crush on El Kabong, that was the reason why he kissed him on the cheek in Sancobo (How do you spell it ?)

Yappie Coyote walked out of the bar and went to the homestead where Quickdraw & Baba Looey sat, he sat down in Quickdraw's chair

He saw his guitar on the table and picked it up, he held it in his hands the started it to play the beat of Taylor Swift's song "Mine" and he had an fantastic voice like an angle

As timed passed Yogi and the gang were in the Old west and Yogi found a parking spot in front of the homestead

"There's Yappie Coyote "He pointed out happily

"How about I drop you off here" He said before smiling

Quickdraw nodded and Yogi granted his wish

Yappie Coyote played until the end when Quickdraw got out and closed the door behind him

He quickly put the guitar down on the table and got up the ran to him, both with open arms

Yappie Coyote came up and Quickdraw picked him up followed by spinning his around while kissing

Yogi just smiled at them who was now going into a passionate kiss then looked at his watch, he realized that he got to get the other's home so he said his good-byes to Quickdraw

Quickdraw waved bye back as they drove off then he picked Yappie Coyote up in his arms and carried his inside the homestead

Yogi:"Next stop is Huckleberry's house

Huck smile and felt Snagglepusses hand in his the he passionately kissed him

Hokey tried not to look but truth to be told that he was also in love with Huck...just look at those ears...that face and that body

He was perfect plus he has a perfect personality but he would never go for a guy like him...face it he isn't perfect at all, Hokey had on h a sad face and he stared at the window, he wished that someone would find him attractive...to meet the guy the would swet him off of his feet

He sighed in depression and that's when Huck noticed, he and Snagglepusses stopped kissing

Hokey...are you okay? Said Huck

Oh...yeah...I'm fine" He lied

Huck knew that something was up but he kept quit until they got home cause Huck had invaded Hokey to stay with him also, he then went on back to making-out with Snagglepusses

Hokey decided to go to sleep,it was long was to the house

They drove on the road until it was 6:48 and they were finally at the house, Yogi parked in front of the entrance of the fence

Snagglepusses got out first then helped his lover out, they walked on while holding hands, Hokey got out on his own

He saw the two holding hands and sighed while walking on

The three got to the porch and Huck grabbed his key and put it in the lock then opened the door

They walked in and Huck got a whiff of that good to by back home smell

"We'll be better mosey off on to bed now "He said to the two

"What about we taking showers...it's been a long day" He said wrapping his arms around Huck's waist and licking his neck

"That sounds mighty nice to me" He said stroking his cheek

"Maybe...you would like some company" He whispered in his ear while rocking him back & forth

"Maybe..so" He said looking at his boyfriend who kissed him on the cheek

He then turned around and jumped into Snagglepusses arms, wrapping his legs around his waist then the mountain lion walked to the bathroom

Snagglepusses then put Huck down as he unbuttoned his collar and sat it on the floor, Huck did the same with his bow-tie

They were fully undressed then Snagglepussesturned on the water and waited for it to get how

While waiting,the made-out with such passion while stroking each other's back

As for Hokey, he was laying on the bed thinking about will Huck ever love him,he sighed hard

Meanwhile Huck & his boyfriend were having an amazing time in the shower, they were washing one another in a sexy way while licking the neck, Huck moaned while grabbing Snagglepusses's back followed by moving his head all around

_**Hope you liked this lovely chapter I made which is why I put the song "Doesn't Everyone Want To Fall In Love by Kristinia DeBarge as a dedication to Valentine's Day that in tomorrow...I almost forgot the song plays throughout the story**_

_**More chapters coming soon and I'm begging you to Review this**_


	7. All The Love In The World

_**This is my seventh chapter of Yogi's Magical Flight Of The Spruce Goose part 11**_

**_Pairings:_** Huckleberry/Snagglepuss/, Augie/Bobo/Scrabby Doo, Yogi/Magillla Gorilla, Quickdraw/Yippie Coyote, Hokey Wolf/Yabba Doo, Doggie Daddy/Hong Kong Phooey

**_Rated:_ M**

_**Sorry about getting your hopes up for a threesome of Huncklberry hound/Snagglepuss and Hokey but while I was writing chapter six, I was thinking about it and I came up with Yabba Doo being with him instead of Huck**_

_**A extra sorry for whoever said "Can you do one for HuckleberryxDoggie Daddy after this?" but I think Doggie Daddy and Hong Kong Phooey should get together****  
><strong>_

After 45 minutes of showering the two got out and dried off and when they walked out...they saw the Hokey was gone

The two looked at each other and Huck thought that this was because him & Snagglepuss were together, he put on a sad face and sat on the bed

Snagglepuss sat on the bed with him and put his paw on his lover's hand the Huck looked at him

"Don't worry...he just went out for a jog...a run..a walk even" He said rubbing his back

"Yeah...your probably right" He said still with the same face on

Soon after he be began to yawn and Snagglepuss noticed

"Why don't we get some shut eye" He said as he pulled back the covers and getting in

Huck smiled and slipped by his side and laid his head on his chest then fell fast asleep with his boyfriend rubbing his head making Huck's tail wag

Meanwhile Hokey was shivering out cause it was cold and dark out then he suddenly fell to the ground, he felt weak like he hadn't eaten anything since they dropped Quckdraw off...not to mention his body temperature was lowering down

"Am I gonna die" He whispered before slowly closing his eyes

His heart rate was decreasing

That is until a stranger with a white tail, riding a white house came along and picked him up then placed him on the back of the horse

He rode back to Two-Bit where he lived at

Yogi was finally heading home and all that was left was him and Magilla cause Bobo stayed with Augis and Scrappy at Doggie daddy's house

Magila was now sitting by Yogi in the front seat and while he was driving Magilla said that he was owned by a man who was trying to sell him because he didn't like primates at all but once day a little girl came by and she couldn't afford to buy him but she found a way then she went home with him...years passed by and she didn't want him anymore so he went off on the outskirts of town, he traveled far then he met Scrappy and Hokey and the were homeless too so they decided to take care of each other until they found a new home

Yogi stopped at a stop light and faced Magilla

"Really? He said questioning him

"Yeah" He said saddly

Soon they were were parked on the side of a zoo, the both got out of the bus

"What is this place" He said walking with the bear

"This is my home...welcome Jellystone Park" He said spreading his whole arms out

Magilla:"What a magnificent place you have

"Just wait till you see the inside of the park" He said putting one arm around him

They were close to the entrance when Ranger Smith stopped them

"Randger Smith...what's you up too" He said nervously, he thought he was going to yell at him

"Yogi...how was your trip" He said in a calm way

"Fine...we went on a plane ride" He said

The ranger looked at who was beside him and asked what his name was

"Oh...this is Magilla Gorilla...he needs a home" He said looking at him then back at the Ranger

"A home you say...we do have Gorillas in the park...how about it Magilla?" The ranger said

"Uh...I tried to live with them but they don't treat me like family...I'd be much safer with Yogi

"You sure...you know ...he lives in a cave" He warned him

"I think I can give it a try" He said smiling at the bear

"It's getting late... follow me"He said turning towards the park

Inside Magilla looked all around and was amazed at the sight of it

"I can show him Smith...you go and get some rest" He offered

Since 1987 and now that he's all grown up...he has become more responsible although he still has the heart of a child

Smith nodded and walked to his cabin smiling

"What a good bear he's becoming" He said thought and while walking" said Smith

"This way"He said grabbing his hand and leading him to the door of his house

Yogi opened the door and both went inside

Magilla could see that their was not much but as long as he had a home, he was okay

Yogi yawned as he went to the bed and pulled back the covers

"Uh...where do I sleep?" He said wondering

With me of course" He said looking at him smiling

Hearing that...Magilla blushed

"Really" He said wondering why would anyone want to cuddle with him

Yogi nodded and walked towards him then wrapped his arms around the gorilla

Before Magilla could say anything, he kissed him with such passion and lust then felt all around his chest

Yogi felt like his temperature rising high enough that he turned red all over

Magilla did the same thing with his arms and Yogi guided the gorilla to the bed then they fell on top of each other then pulled away

"We really should get some sleep" He suggested to his possible boyfriend

Yogi nodded and Magilla got on the bed then he slid up to his face, his back rested against the brown warm soft fur

Magilla snuggled up to the bear and pulled up the covers on the two then he gave Yogi a light kiss on the cheek

_**Who was that white stranger that was aiding Hokey...could he be the one he's been looking for?...if you want the answer it'll be in the next chapter**_

_**I was going to submit this yesterday but oh well**_

_**More is coming uo soon so alert me**_

_**Review this...if you want too...truth to be told Yogi never even cared for Cindy...maybe as a friend but that's it...Cindy, can't you see that Yogi has no interest is you or any female for that matter**_


	8. Hokey Wolf Meet's Yabba Doo

_**This is my eighth chapter of Yogi's Magical Flight Of The Spruce Goose part 11**_

**_Pairings:_ **Huckleberry/Snagglepuss/, Augie/Bobo/Scrabby Doo, Yogi/Magillla Gorilla, Quickdraw/Yippie Coyote, Hokey Wolf/Yabba Doo, Doggie Daddy/Hong Kong Phooey

**_Rated:_ **M

It was now morning and Hokey was awake in a town called Two-Bit

"Where am I" He said looking around the room he was in

He pulled back the covers and got out of bed then he heard old folk music playing downstairs so he went down the steps to see what it was

Hokey came down to people drinking alcohol such as beer, wine and rum, but men flirting with other men while drinking beer better more decidable he was at a gay bar but why would Yabba bring him here unless...he was gay

He saw two guys sitting at a table talking, he took a deep breath and walked over to them

"Excuse me...do either of you know who saved me last night" The wolf said

"No...not a clue" A man siad

"Mabe you should ask that person sitting at the bar" He said pointing at the whrite dog drinking deer

"Hey...Mario...another beer" He said placing his empty glass on the counter

Mario grunted as he slid the glass over to him, Hokey walked over to him and sat down on the stool beside him

"Excuse me...are you the stranger who saved me? He said

Yabba Doo put down his drink and turned around then smiled

"Your finally awake" He said before putting his hand on his shoulder

"Tell me ...uh" The wolf started

"My names Yabba doo... but call me Yabba...I live in this town" He said

"Yabba...how did I get here anyway?" He said looking on the night before

"I saw you laying on the ground and I couldn't just leave him there to die" The dog explained

"Well...that' very generous of you but I really need to get back" Hokey suggested

"Wait" He said to Hokey who was about to get off the stool

"What is it?" He said

"Do you drink? Said the dog

"Sometimes" The wolf said

"Well...allow me to buy one for you" He said before snapping his fingers and asking Mario for you another drink

Yabba doo alway has terrible luck with the girls but when he started going for guys instead his luck changed and he was happier then a horse eating it's hay

It was then that Hokey could see be was very sweet...maybe he could stay for a couple of days

He sat back down on the stool and grabbed the drink and the two cleanked their glasses together before drinking

Pretty soon there ware about 30 empty wine glasses, that seemed to hit the spot to where their were drunk as hell

"Hey...that was amazing...we shound do this more *hick*" He said very drunk

"Yeah...we should" The dog said

"You know...Yabba" The wolf said

Yabba faced him and the wolf took his hand in his own

"Your pretty damn sexy *hick*" Hokey stated

Y"Is that right?" He said crossing his legs then struck a pose

"Yes...really" He said running his hand up and down his furry chest

Hokey thought that he was differently the one for me and judging by his looks, he wanted to have sex with him ASAP but the wait was killing him, he needed a distraction but what

Suddenly he was pulled towards the dog and forced him into a passionate kiss and Hokey rubbed his hand up and nailed it to Yabba's chest (keeping it in one place), Yabba rubbed his back up and down in slow motion then the two reached for one anothers crouch making the other feel good

Yabba licked Hokey's neck, making the wolf's heart melt down

Yabba pulled away when he heard someone yelled "get a room" to them, he and Hokey looked at each other and smiled then took the hands of one another

They both got up from the stools and Yabba guided Hokey upstairs, Mario smiled as he saw them holding hands while he himself was cleaning the surface of the counter

The song "We Found Love by Rihanna was playing in the background as they stopped at the top of the stairs

Yabba pulled out a rose that was in his pocket and gave it to Hokey, he felt like fainting but looked deep into the dog's eyes he could see sparkles and fireworks which made him blush

Yabba pulled him into another passionate kiss then went backwards towards the bed along with Hokey

Yabba then tripped and fell on the bed, both laughing and smiled while looking into each other's eyes

Soon the smiles went away and they went away

They knew what was going to happen, they knew what they were going to do next, they couldn't control themselves, they didn't even have time to think, It all went so fast

Yabba made the first move on the wolf by wrapping his furry write on his back making Hokey's heart drown in a pool of love

Now it was Hokey's turn, he took his hands and started to undo the bandana that was tied around Yabba's neck then untied his bow-tie

They then both admired the way they looked without the bandana and bow-tie on, the two couldn't find the right words except sexy and hot

The rose was sitting in a vase beside the bed intending this'll be his room for the next 5 or 4 days

Hokey then felt and hand grabbing his butt and see that it was Yabba, he smiled at him then blushed

Yabba placed a finger under his lover's chin making him giggle and then put his write lips upon the other males

Soon he felt Yabba rolled and the kiss continued but this time he felt Yabba's toung against his which made him wrap his legs around his waist

A minute had passed and the dog got up from the bed and placed Hokey's legs on his shoulders

Hokey had never felt pain of someone pounding him in the ass but decided to try it so he closed his eyes but when Yabba placed his member into his tailhole it didn't feel like he tought ...it actually felt warm and soft not to mention there was fur all around it but not as much as he body and was just okay with that

He put both hands up above his head and got lost in his fantasy

Yabba put both of his hand on Hokey's sides and started to pound into him making the bed rock back & forth

Hokey had almost had Huck but Yabba was an easy target because he was single and no one would take him despising everyone else in his town being human and him the only dog

Yabba then leaned down to his chest and started to plant kisses all over making the wolf felt like he was in heaven

The sex continued with Yabba laying down on the bed while his arms wer above his head and Hokey got onto the bed and sat down with Yabba's member slid into the hole while grinding his teeth as he felt the dog inside him then but that's after he finishes the current work he was doing

When Hokey was fully on,he put both hands on the dog's chest and ran then down and back up repeatedly

Yabba looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:30, he tought "Time's flies when your having fun...he laughed at his own joke

He shoot Hokey in the back and looked at him then judging by his look he looked at the clock

He then got off of Yabba and laid beside him, both panting hard

"We should get ready for bed" He getting off the bed and pulled back the covers then got ion the far left

"I suppose I sleep on the floor...hun" He said in depression and while his feet were on the ground

"No...you can sleep with me...silly" He said patting the spot beside him

Hokey blushed and got in then scooted towards but Yabba pulled him closer to his chest until he felt warm all over his body

Hokey then was about to gasped but instead he faced the dog who licked him nose then cuddled with him in a tight nook and they remained way way though the night

He never thought he'd find a mate for life but it looked like he found that someone

_**Now that you all know who is the write stranger and Hokey found the heart in him but that follows to another question will he decide to stay or go back to back to the city**_

_**An extra song was added to the story it's called "First Time by Stevie Hoang"**_

_**More chapters coming and remember to review this**_


	9. Just Wanna Love You

_**This is my ninth chapter of Yogi and the Magical Flight Of The Spruce Goose part 11**_

_**Pairings: **_Huckleberry/Snagglepuss/, Augie/Bobo/Scrabby Doo, Yogi/Magillla Gorilla, Quickdraw/Yippie Coyote, Hokey Wolf/Yabba Doo, Doggie Daddy/Hong Kong Phooey

**_Rated:_ **M

In Jellystone park, birds were chirping and flying around in the sky, the other animals woke up from their slumber

Yogi woke up at the crake of dawn along with Magilla, they gave each other a morning kiss and for the first time Yogi bear was actually in love then they both got up off of the bed, stretched their backs then took one another's hand

Yogi opened the door and the two went outside

Suddenly, Ranger Smith came out of his cabin and walked over to them already dressed in his uniform

"Morning Yogi" He said

"Morning Ranger sir" The bear said giving a salute to him

Smith smiled

"Ranger sir...I would like your permission to take Magilla out to see the park" Yogi asking the ranger

Rodger thought about it and agreed

"Thanks sir" He said before Magilla kissed his cheek which made him turn red all over

Smith smiled and walked off back to his office

"You heard the ranger...lets go go go" He faced his forever mate

Magilla nodded and took Yogi's and and together they skipped like little girls out of the zoo

Once outside, Yogi saw a meadow of sun flowers and told Magilla to catch him as he started to run away

So Magilla started chasing him as he laughed including Yogi

Yogi stepped into the field and so did Magilla, the Gorilla had finally caught him

"Gottca" He said hugging him from behind and took him to the soft flowers

He then got off of his lover and just laid by his side

Magilla placed his hand on his stomach and deeply sighed

"Magilla?" He said turning his face towards Jim

"Mmmm" He said doing the same

"Do..do..."He cleared his throat"do you love me?

"Of course I do...why do you ask?" He said his eyes full of love

Yogi took a moment of silence to gather up his thoughts but instead he laughed about stupid he would have sounded talking about his not-girlfriend

"What's so funny?" He said laughing as well

"Oh...forget it...it's dumb" He said

"Yogi...come on" He said sitting up with one leg down and a hand across Yogi's stomach like he was posing but he wasn't

"I told you...it's nothing" The bear stated

"Okay..you asked for it" He said putting both hand on his stomach

"What are you dooooo" He start laughing once the Gorilla started tickling him rapidly

Pretty soon Yogi had had enough

"Okey I give...I give up" He said as the laughing continued

"Do you surrender?" The gorilla said

"Yes" Said the bear still laughing

"And you'll tell me?" He added

"Yes...please...I'm gonna pee" He said turning red

Magilla stopped his silliness to allow the bear to catch his breath then sat up

"Okey...I'll tell you"he took a deep breath then he began" 2 years ago Cindy bear was totally in love with me, she would always try to assume that I liked her too until I finally had enough and told her I was gay

"What happened once you told her?" Magilla said sounding interested

"She smacked me in the face and she just cried her way into the cave then I felt very bad for her so I went after her" Yogi said

"Then what happened?" The other male said

"I told her that I'll be more then happy to be friends , she accepts but she said she will always have me in her heart then I rolled my eyes while walking away and that was the last time I saw her" He said

"Wow...you must've not found her very attractive...huh" Magilla said

"Not a thing...but I did find someone even more attractive" He said rubbing his hand down his cheek

"Really..who?" He said acting stupid

"Duh..you of course" He bit the gorilla's lower lip then placed his toung in his mouth

Within a second, the two got into a passionate kiss and rolled over but instead of grass they rolled down a hill

Magilla landed on his back against another meadow of flowers, put his hand behind his head and took a deep breath while the bear kissed and licked every inch of his body

Meanwhile in the Old West, Quickdrew sat his partner-for-life down on his bed and began to take off his hat and bandana, then unbuttoned his belt

He sat them all on the floor then got on top of him and kissed him while his arms were wrapped around his neck

Yappie Coyote rubbed a hand down his back as his eyes were lost in love but didn't say anything, he didn't want to ruin this wonderful moment they had

Quickdrew grinded his teeth as the two dicks were pressed against one another, the coyote wrapped his legs around him

The horse got one his knees, lifted Yappie's legs up and put them on his shoulders

"I must warn you that this is gonna hurt so unless your ready" The horse stated

"I am very ready" The coyote said

"Okey...brase yourself" He said before sticking his long dick in the coyotes tailhole

Yappie moaned as he felt Quickdraw enter him, the pain otherwise didn't effect him at all instead he wanted more

Quickdraw pushed as far as he could go, Yappie closed his eyes enjoying it to the fullest

He horse grinded his teeth as he pushed, out and in he went, gaining speed as he went until a fresh batch a cum filled his hole

He knew that this was a sign to stop due to him seeing his boyfriend panting hard, he opened his eyes and smiled

Quickdraw smiled and slowly and carefully slid his member out then sat on his knees

Yappie did the same thing, he put a hand on his lovers cheek and rubbed his down to his chest

Quickdraw took Yappie's other hand and held in up to his lips

He kissed along his arm making the coyote giggle

When he got up to his neck, Yappie fell down softly on the pillow and pulled the horse onto him and quickly kissed him with passion and lust

Quickdraw got down to his lower body and licked it all the way up to his neck, the coyote rubbed his back in a soft motion

He then bite his lower lips before going to full actress

Yappie wrapped his arms and legs around his body, dicks collided once again

Love like theirs was heaven to them, the coyote tried to hold his own in but couldn't so he just let it explode on his face

Quickdraw leaned in and licked the spots that were contained with cum

After he got it all up, he licked his lips

Yappie smiled at him, put both arms on his back and rubbed all around making him sizzle

The other male moaned as he was stocking the coyotes fur on top of his head

Yappie wanted the wonder aroma to last forever but sadly it didn't, Quickdraw got off of him and got off the bed, Yappie did as well

Quickdraw pulled back the covers then looked at the coyote

"Ladies first" He said letting his lover by

Yappie smiled and walked passed his boyfriend while whipping his hand across him chin and into the bed

Quickdraw got on the other side and got it, both cuddled close together and then wapped his arms around him

Yappie took ahold of his hoofs, the horse saw that his partner was fast asleep and kissed his cheek good night then gone to sleep himself


	10. Love Is Within Every Heart

_**This is my tenth chapter of **Yogi's Magical Flight Of The Spruce Goose part 11****_

_******Pairings:******_ Huckleberry/Snagglepuss/, Yabba Doo/Hokey Wolf, Augie/Bobo/Scrabby Doo, Yogi/Magilla Gorilla, Quickdraw/Yippie Coyote

_**Rated:** K+_

It was morning in Two-Bit, Hokey got up out of bed and stretched his body from head to toe, he looked at his mate, climbed on the bed and gave him a kiss on the cheek before departing downstairs

When he got to the bar, he went out the double-doors and walked out of the the town, he walked for 2 minutes until he found a tree with shade on a hill full on grass

He smiled and went over to the hill

Meanwhile, Yabba doo woke up due to not feeling Hokey's sexy body against him so he got up and stretched as well then went downstairs

"Now...where could that wolf be?" He thought as he went to the bar to get a beer

Mario slid a glass over to him and he took a ship then got up, he decided to go asked one of the guys so he walked over

As usual, they were just enjoying themselves

"Excuse me but have either one of you see a light brown wolf pass by" Yabba said

"He went out the door...said something about a picnic" Said a man

"Thank you" The dog said

With that, he went out the door but as did as Two-bit is...it's take a long time to find him so he got on his white horse and walked to try to find him

But it wasn't long till he saw a tree and he said "giddie up" to the horse and he ran as fast as he can

When they got to the tree, Yabba stopped the horse and got off then went towards Hokey who was sitting as if he was wearing a dress

"You did this all...for me?" He said sitting beside the wolf

"Well...I just wanted to thank you for saving me yesterday" He said opening up the basket and taking out some fruits, bread and veggies then putting in on the blanket he has laid down

"Well...your welcome but you really didn't have to do this" He said smiling

"No...really I want to" He said making himself a ham & cheese sandwich

Yabba say they way his lips moves and just blushed...he was the perfect boyfriend for him and that's a fact

They both began eating their food and once they were done, Yabba sat his back against the tree and his lover rested his chest

"Well...I'm full" The dog said

"Me...too babe" The wolf said

Yabba:"You know...I've been thinking

"About what" He said facing the dog

Yabba got down then the wolf stood up and the dog took out a ring on his pocket then took Hokey's hand

"Will you marry me and stay forever" He said out of the blue

This was very unexpected...it has only been a day, he looked at the dogs eyes and knew what was in his heart not to mention he was handsome, very sweet , had the most beautiful eyes and way sexy plus a great personality

He thought about it but what about the city and the friends that he made...well he also love him but that meant that he'll have to leave all that behind and start a new life so he gave his answer

"My answer is yes...I will marry you" Hokey said

Yabba smiled and placed the ring on his finger then stood up

They shared a very passionate kiss together to celebrate their new life together

Meanwhile in the Old West, Quickdraw and his lover woke up

"Morning..Yappie" He said kissing his black nose as he sat up

"It is a good morning...isn't it?" He said sitting up as well

They smiled and blushed at one another then shared a romantic kiss together

Quickdraw quickly got on top on his boyfriend and started kissing him all over while the coyote was clearly unexpected about this but he wouldn't mind if this was a new way to wake up so he went along with it

Note that Yappie was obsessed with sex so he rolled to the right of the bed ten the horse knew exactly what was he was about to do

As Quickdraw was about to open his mouth, he was hushed by the coyote's finger

Yappie placed his lips on the other's mouth

Quickdraw felt the coyote's toung push against his and he included his own to join in then both quickly got under the covers and moving around followed by touching

In the city, Huckleberry & Snagglepuss (The best known Hanna-Barbera couple) woke up, said morning to each other then got out of bed

"This is going great...if I haven't met you, I would have spent the rest of my life being nagged" He said holding his lover by the waist

"You took the the words right out of my mouth" He said as Snagg was finished reading his mind

They both stared at each other for a moment and then the two made-out, it was so passionate that Snagg laid on the bid wit his lips still locked on Hucks

While they were making-out, Snagg took off his collar then the bow-tie

Afterwards, Snagg scooted up on the bed dragging the dog with him and they rolled over kissing, toughing and moaning

After about almost a hour they stopped, got up off of the bed and got their collar and bow-tie on then went downstairs hand in hand

They headed for the couch and sat down, Huck grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V then decided to watch a romantic movie called"Show White and the Seven dwarfs instead

Huck got up from the couch, went to his movie case and picked it out then went to the T.V and opened it then took it out

He inserted the disc in the DVD player and hit play then went back to the couch to cuddle up with his one true lover, he put his legs up to be more conformable

_**I'm just all over the place with this one and I'm sorry that the Old West part is short but can you blame me...it was after 1:00 a night**_


	11. Today Was A Fairytale

_**This is my eleventh chapter of Yogi's Magical Flight Of The Spruce Goose part 11**_

_**Pairings: **_Huckleberry/Snagglepuss, Yabba Doo/Hokey Wolf, Augie/Bobo/Scrabby Doo, Yogi/Magilla Gorilla, Quickdraw/Yippie Coyote

_**Rated:** K_

During some time in the move of Show White, Huck gasped when the queen gave her a poison apple then cuddles up to Snagg's neck which made him rub his back slowly

They sat in that position until the very end until prince charming found her laying dead in a coffin and true love's kiss was what woke her up to find the prince, she held out her arms to be picked up and placed on his horse then the two walked into the sun set together to have a happily ever after

Snagglepuss turned the T.V off because he didn't like to watch the credits and sighed while his arm was around his mate's shoulder

Huck knew just what exactly what to do when his mate was upset, he asked him if he wanted to play a game with him

Snagglepuss looked at him and smiled then the dog kissed his right cheek before going upstairs

The mountain lion intently knew where his boyfriend was going with this and smiled then imagined himself in a forest with black thorns that contained princess Huckrora in the highest room in the in the tallest tower ruled over by Leilecent

He himself was wearing what Prince Phillip was wearing in the movie along with a Sword of Truth and the Shield of Virtue in his hands, let's not forget his trusty steed names Samson

"I'm coming for you...Huckrora" He said waving his sword in the air before running towards the thorns

He swished and slashed his way though them until Leilecent got pissed and use her magic staff to send a lighting strike down aiming for him but Snaggllip dodged it then this made her even more pissed so she morphed herself into a green glowing spinning ball

When Snahhllip came up on the cliff, Leilecent had transformed herself into a black dragon then he got ready to fight but when she shoot fire aiming towards him, he blocked it with his shield but due to the green fire being so strong, the shield broke and was toss over the cliff

What ever shall Snaggllip do he wondered until three fairies called Flora, Fauna and Maryweather came to his aid and gave his sword tremendous power

"Thou sword of truth, fly swift and sure, that evil die and good endure" She said with Fauna & Maryweather's help before casting in onto the sword

Snaggllip used this power-up and throw the sword straight though Leilecent's the chest pursing her heart and she fell to her death

He look to see if she was really dead, she was and the sword had lost it's power then Samson came to comfort him

Snaggllip grabbed ahold of his brace and Samson looked towards the castle as well as Snaggllip did

He got on his house and walked to the castle then got off his steel and ran into it

All the men and women were under a sleep spell then the only woman Snaggllip was worried about was Huckrora who was being held in the tallest tower so he ran across the people, up the stairs along with the fairies

Once there, he looked around till he saw Huckrora sleeping on the tomb then swiftly walked towards him

He got down on one knees, lean down and gave him a farewell kiss but that kiss was powerful enough to wake her up, she smiled at him, he smile back

The three fairies were glad, Flora hugged Fauna then everyone in the kingdom stared to wake up

"Forgive me Yapbert but...the wine...now "Ahem" you were saying?" Quickfan said after he woke up and looked at his lover who was still sleep then taped his shoulder

"uh... I was " Yapbert got up quickly regaining his energy continuing the conversation he had with him" Oh...yes...well after off Yapbert "He point his finger at him" this is the fourteenth century

" You said that...a moment ago" He replied to him

"Well to come right to the point"He sad putting both hands on his hips" my son Snaggllip says he's going to marry-

Just before he was about to finish his sentence, trumpets sound aloud and the three fairies were one top on a stand watching

The whole kingdom were on line watching Huckrora holding Snaggllip's elbow with his as they slowly waked down the staircase

" It's Huckrora...he's here" He said happily

Yapert rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't dreaming

" And...And Snaggllip" He said after the two to got down and stopped in front of the king, his boyfriend and queen and bowed

Huckrora walked up to his mother with open arms and hugged her, she hugged back

Fauna wiped her eye using a tissue and Flora was looking at the two as if she was saying that they make such a beautiful couple

" Wha..what dose this mean boy" He said going u to his son with Huckrora standing behind him this kissed his cheek then Snaggllip took his husbands hand in his

"But..But" Said Yapbert:"

The two lovers completely ignored him and got in the middle of the floor

Huckrora pinched his dress as wit his other hand was connected with Snaggllip's who other hand was holding his waist

" I...I don't understand" He said to the king and queen who ignored him and gone with the flow

Snaggllip's dad look speechless for a moment before going along with it and smiled

On the stand, Flora noticed Fauna crying and asked what was wrong

"Oh...I just love happy endings

" Yes...I do to-(gasp) blue" Flora said

She waved his wand and it changed to pink

Maryweather was humming to the tune when she was the dress and with a wave of his wand she whispered the color blue before casting it on his gown and so on it was going on from red to blue without the couple even noticing

_**This chapter contained Taylor Swift's song' Today Was A Fairytale**_

_**All copyrights belong to Disney and Hanna-Barbera, I own nothing**_

_**Pew...I finally finished this but to be honest it was totally easy and please find it in your heart to forgive me because I put a part of Sleeping Beauty, last part but not the not the whole movie otherwise it would be copyright infringement and that's not me...oh and before to delete someone's story or account, can you at least give them a warning first cause the author has to have a reason for doing so**_

_**Btw here's a little crossover you ya fanz but hear me out Admin...this is not...I repeat this is not copyright infringement so please...just please don' delete this because like I said before this is my home and this site needs someone like me...I know who you should delete...the haters, they have been trying so hard to kick me out but I stayed**_

_**Sorry but this story revolves around Huck/Snagglepuss & Quickdraw/Yappy Coyote...now I know that the rules say that your not allowed to change names of characters but I couldn't help myself**_

_**Also if "anonymous" gets this then I'm sure that he'll think before acting...not trying to be mean or anything but you really should**_


	12. Will You Marry Me?

**This is my Twelve & last chapter of Yogi's Magical Flight Of The Spruce Goose part 11, in this chapter as I described to my friend...the lovers will propose to their boyfriends and will have the wedding at Yogi's place but are disturbed by their past girlfriends **

**Two peaceful song contained in this chapter is called "Your Like A Melody" Hanne Sorvaag & "Gladiator" by Dami Im, Three Christian songs called "Adore You by Andy Chrisman, Those Nights by Skillet and "Brave" by Sara Bereilles, One Lovly sad song at the end called "I Thought I Lost You" by Miley Cyrus and John Travolta**

******Pairings:****** Huckleberry/Snagglepuss, Yabba Doo/Hokey Wolf, Augie/Bobo/Scrabby Doo, Yogi/Magilla Gorilla, Quickdraw/Yippie Coyote, DoggieDaddy/Hong Kong Phooey, Top Cat/My Jinx

**Rated:** T

Huckleberry and Snagglepuss danced all day until they sat on his couch, tired out

"I don't know about you but I'm all danced out" He said while panting

"I'm the same as you...why don't you take a rest, nap, a snooze even" The mountain lion said as before

"I think I might as well" The hound said resting his head on Snagglepuss's chest, feeling his warmth and went right on to sleep then he stroked his hand down against his back making the hound open one eye and said "Thank you" before closing it again

Just after 5 minutes, Snagglepuss started to get sleepy himself so he carried his boyfriend in both arms like princess Show Write excluding the horse and he walked upstairs

"He looks so beautiful when he's asleep" He said softly and once both were in the room, Snagg had placed him in the bed then got on the left side and Huckleberry woke after warmth went though his body causing his boyfriend to noticed

"You okay..my dove? He asked rubbing his stomach making Huck blush

"Let's just cuddle while we sleep cause we Yogi invited us to Jellystone " He said scooting over, wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled him then went right to sleep again but Snagglepuss had a surprised look upon his face

"Starting tomorrow, our loves are gonna change" He said looking at a diamond ring he got before wrapping his arms tightly around him

* * *

><p>In the Old West, El Kabong and Yappie Coyote was taking a walk down to the lake hand in hand<p>

"I want us to stay together forever" The coyote said resting his head against his boyfriend's arm wishing and hoping for the moment to come true

"You know...I can make it possible" He said before getting on one knee and took his hand then held it against his heart

Could this be what I think? He thought happily with two finger crossed

"Will you do the honor of marrying me" He said coming from the heart making Yappie jump into his arms causing the horse to lose balance and fell into the water

Both coughed and Quickdraw's cape was over his head as well as his mane, the coyote uncovered his cape then just as he was about to speak a single word, Yappie had gone into a passionate kiss

"Yes...I'll marry you" He said smiling but was pulled back for another passionate kiss which the coyote just played along, took it as a happy feeling for his engaged husband

They rolled around once more to get even more wet then people started eying the two on their joggings as they passed by saying things like weird snd some had even rolled their eyes at them but the two just totally ignored and continued their make-out session until the sun was setting then they headed home cause they had a very special day at Yogi's

* * *

><p>Morning came at Jellystone Park after a good night sleep, Yogi and his boyfriend was setting up for the wedding, Ranger Smith was helping out as well but was crying<p>

"Ranger...what's wrong? Yogi asked after finishing with the steamers

"I just can't believe your getting married" He said before going to his cabin to get a box of tissues before coming back out

"This is gonna be great" Magilla said going to go get some logs for the seating while his lover and Ranger Smith was preparing the food

**(0)**

The gorilla hummed to himself as he picked up two logs in both arms until he saw Cindy Bear in her natural pose

"Excuse me but I'm looking for Yogi Bear" She said kindly so she told her which direction but little did he know that she was a perverted stalker

"Thanks" She said before trending along and Magilla shrugged his shoulders before walking back with the logs

**(0)**

Yogi put both hands on his hips after finishing the event and so did Ranger Smith

"We did good don't you think? He asked looking at the ranger and he agreed

Yep...everything is just perfect like the food, seats and Cindy" He sad looked at it all but on the last word, he freaked out, like why can't she just leave him alone for a day so he hid behind Smith

"Yogi...it's your old girlfriend" He said then called her over by waving his hand back & forth

"She's not my girlfriend...she was just going around telling everybody that she was" He said clearing that total mishap up to his friend

Just then, Cindy came up and greeted the Ranger and saw her friend behind him, she wasn't stupid

"Yogi...there's no need to hide cause I'm done stalking you" She said rubbing her arm while feeling ashamed making Yogi come out

"Really?...you better not be lying" He said crossing his arms

"I'm a changed bear now and let love find me, not me finding love" He said with a salute until Magilla came to over after putting the four logs down

"Yogi...what did I miss? He asked stretching his arms like he was just lifting weights

"Cindy...I would like you to meet Magilla, my boyfriend" He introduced him causing the two to shake hands

After they finished, Ranger Smith was calling Yogi over cause his friends were all here, they were just getting out of the tour bus then hugged the bear all at once

"Glad you can all make it..the wedding is just about to start but we're waiting for our friends to show up first so follow me" He said bringing them to the middle

"So...what now? Yagga said making everyone look at him and Hokey introduced him right away and while they were on the subject of introductions...Doggie Daddy felt like he should introduce his boyfriend, Hong Kong Phooey

"Welcome to our gang" Yogi said to the new newcomers and they hugged each other before doing a spiritual ritual which for all new members that was made up by Snagglepuss

""Okay...all we need now are guests" Ranger Smith was" He said

"Where are we going to find them at, Bernice and her mom are probably out shopping" Yogi said putting both hands on his hips for the second time

"Maybe we can be of assistance" Said a familiar voice and the gang couldn't believe who was present, the gangs old ex-girlfriends like Lila, Desert Flower, Peggy Poodle and Janet (Wally's ex-girlfriend)

Huckleberry and Snagglepuss held each other in fear and so did Augie and his Daddy then Hong Kong Phooey got into his karate stance

Scrappy seeing Augie was frightened by that ugly poddle, rolled up his sleeves up" Let me at'em" He said walking towards them with his to fists but Bobo held his back saying that violence doesn't solve anything

"Please...we are not here for revenge" Desert Flower said before going to her former beau which Huck drew closer to his boyfriend like she was going to hurt him for abandoning her but she just kneeled down

"I know about the marriage and we will be honored to be your guests" She said before raising back up

"It's true...we wanna be apart of the wedding" Lila said

The hound and mountain were still unsure about this especially Snagglepuss since his ex had been nagging him in his own house

"Fine...you can stay for the wedding" Yogi said rolling his eyes

* * *

><p>The four females were all sitting on the logs when they looked back, the five happy couples were in tuxes with pink flowers then who was marrying them you might ask..it was non other then Top Cat and his husband, My Jinx<p>

First up was Yogi and Magilla

"I now pronounce you husbands, you may now kiss him" He said and the two kissed then hugged each other while tears came down on their cheeks

Ranger Smith was starting to tear up but it was a good thing that he got his box of tissues and out in the woods, Ding was wondering where his dad was after they got separated and found a group then went and sat on one of the logs by Smith

When he heard the name, Hokey...he was very happy again but saw that this was a ceremony so he waited patently until the end

It was all down to the final one which was Doggie Daddy and Hong Kong Phooey then after, Top Cat and Mt Jinx had embarked as part of the group

"Well...we're married, so now what? Huckleberry said as his husband was cuddling up to him felling his warmth

"I was thinking on spending out honeymoons in France" Yogi said to the group then as they agreed on the plan, Ding came running shouting Hokey's name causing the dad to look at what was to believe to be his son and he was right...after living alone for 3 years

He kneeled down on one knee with open arms and Ding jumping into his arms then Hokey cried as well as his son

"I missed you daddy" He said though his tears

"Awww..isn't that sweet" Snagglepuss said think of having a baby with Huckleberry someday

"Yabba...come met your son" He said in a caring way and that's exactly what he did, Hokey looked at him then cuddled with him

"Hate to break this love fest up but we havta go" Quickdraw said annexes to see the City of Love

"I'll drive" Top Cat said opening the front door and everyone got in all except Yogi as he heard another familiar voice and it wasn't the females again cause they were staying behind, it was Brono

"Please...let me come with you" He begging after coming down on one knee" I wanna experience the gay life you have" He said

Yogi crossed his arms as he saw the bear's tears and considered cause he looked a lot like one of them so he pulled out a hand making his smile and got up

"Thank you...I might even find a love of my own" He said gracefully and Hong Kong Phooey scooted over closer to Doggie Daddy in order to make some room for the two

Top Cat closed the door and off they went then Ranger and the females came to the edge of the road to bid them goodbye

_**I finally finished this one, it was requested by The 13Ghost and I added Ding, Bruno, Top Cat, Mr Jinx and Hong Kong Phooey into the mix as well cause it felt very right and those who don't know Bruno, he's a gray bear from the episode** **Wooin Bruin**_

_**The group has gotten married to their true lovers and are now headed to Paris but that'll be in the next last part and another group of Hanna-Barbara is coming **_


End file.
